


Goddammit, Harvey

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [14]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Ball, Baseball, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey's playing baseball.  The title is a reference to the fact that this prompt wasn't going to be about Harvey... but, he's an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddammit, Harvey

He squints against the glare of the sun. He's focused. Watching the pitcher shake off the signs. Waiting.

When the pitch comes, he times everything just right. A lift of his foot, the cant of his hips, the set of his shoulders moments before the full power of his swing.

There's a strong vibration down his arm as the bat connects. Tipping his head back, he watches the ball for less than a second before he hightails it toward first base. The hit was beautiful. So was the arc of the ball in the air.

Caught by left field. Out.


End file.
